movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
How Many Goofy Hollers, Goofy Yodels, Wilhelm Screams, Gut Wrench Screams, Falcon Punch, Subaluwa, and George of the Jungle Yells Are Heard In Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Film Spoof Travels?
Here is a list of how Goofy Hollers, Goofy Yodels, Wilhelm screams, Gut Wrench screams, Falcon Punch, Subaluwa, and George of the Jungle yells are heard in Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Film Spoof Travels. Transcript Bubblesrella *Fagin: The Prince, Sire, swears he'll marry the girl he loves, if she wears this slipper. *King Hubert: He said that, right? (kisses the slipper and laughs) Ha-ha! We've got it! *(they both fall with a Goofy holler and crash) The Little Mer-Lioness Stephen Falls Into The Sea *(Stephen Squirrelsky gets knocked into the sea with a goofy holler) *Andrew: Stephen! *Stephen: Yahoo-hoo-hoo-hooey! *Courage: Oooooooooooooh! Stephen Gets Hit By A Wave *Zira: The waves that obey my commands win. *(Stephen gets hit by the wave with goofy holler) Brisbyhontas *Ed: Oh yeah? *Edd: Let's see how you like it. *Eddy: Take this! *(They push Stephen off the cliff. Stephen goofy hollers. SPLASH as the Eds laugh) Kermiladdin *(Kermit and Stephen run down the stairs, and when they turn into a slide, Stephen lets out a goofy holler) *Kermit: Whoa! Guys, help! Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland *Mrs. Brisby: Ah- ah- ah- ah… choo! *Stephen Squirrelsky: Uh oh. (Gopher lets out a Goofy yodel) *Pumbaa: Well, There's Gopher. *Anais: Poor Gopher. Treasure Planet *Jake: No! No, No, No! Don't! You can't do this! No! (the treasure sinks away) *(An owl and a weasel fall. They let out a Goofy yodel) The Mouse King *(Bernard knocks Jenner of the ledge) *Jenner: Waaaaa-ha-ha-hey! Yaheeeey! The Year Without a Santa Claus *(We fall. Pooh and the gang scream. Andrew goofy hollers. Stephen goofy yodels) The Pagemaster *Stephen Squirrelsky: We're not afraid of you! *Fievel: Yeah. Correct. *(The Great Animal throws them to the sky) *Both: Whoa! *(They fall and land in the Great Animal's mouth when he eats them both. They fall down his throat and slide downward. Stephen goofy hollers) *Fievel: Help me! The Young Mouse of Notre Dame Some Guards Fall *(The Eds are almost done building. A hook hangs on) *Judy: Oh no, You don't. (grabs a huge ax and cuts the hook apart. And the guards fall with a Goofy holler 'Yahoo-hoo-hoo-hooey!' and splash into the sea) Prince John Falls *(Robin whacks the gargoyle with a sledgehammer, causing it to break off. Prince John slips and almost falls. Hellhound roars) *Prince John: Yikes! *(Gargoyle breaks off and falls) *Prince John: (falls too with a Goofy yodel) Wah-heh-heh-hey! Yahey! *(He falls all the way down into the lava with a splash!) Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs *(Mim laughs evilly and is about to kill the heroes. Lightning strikes her and sends her falling down with a Goofy yodel. Even the boulder falls after her) The Hedgehog's New Groove *(They fell down the big waterfall with a Goofy holler) The Forest Book Chula's First Encounter *Chula: Now I've got you all trapped. *(Tommy pushes something off the tree and saves the heroes. Chula goofy hollers when he falls off the tree and crashes on the ground) *Tommy: Look guys. Guys? Wake up. (slaps us) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Huh? What happened? *Andrew Catsmith: Where are we? Stephen Tugs Tommy And Lands Into The River *Stephen Squirrelsky: We're taking you back to the Man Village where you belong right now. *Tommy: No way! I won't fall for that! *Stephen Squirrelsky: Are you cussing us?! You are going there! *Tommy: Ha! Go ahead. Make me do it. It doesn't matter. *Stephen Squirrelsky: You dare say that again and we're gonna have to drag you to that place! *Tommy: I don't care. See if I care. Go on. I dare you to try and drag me. *(Stephen grabs Tommy and pulls him) *Tommy: Hey! What are you doing?! Oh! Ow! What are you up to?!! *Stephen Squirrelsky: Let go now! *Tommy: Only if you let me go first. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Guys, help! *(pulls harder) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Come on! *(tugs as hard as he can) *(But) *(slips over) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Wh-wh-wh-whoa!! *(falls into the sea with a Wilhelm scream) *(SPLASH) *(comes out and spits the water from his mouth) Stephen And His Friends Fall Down A Slope *Scottish Twin Engines, Tank Engine Twins, and Logging Engines: (with Donald and Douglas hauling eight freight cars and a caboose, Bill and Ben hauling nine freight cars and a caboose, and Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand hauling some log wagons) Come on, come on! Back up, back up! Faster, faster, faster! *Danny: Coming! *Einstein: Coming! *Stanz: Coming! *(We trip over and fall down a ledge and slip down a slope, plummeting helplessly. Stephen goofy hollers as they tumble down the slope. CRASH! And with a Wilhelm scream, a boulder landed on them with a thunk) Chula's Second Encounter *Stephen Squirrelsky: Stupid spider. (Pushes the pile of web off the branch) *Johnny Bravo: He'll pay for this. *(Chula falls off the tree with a goofy holler and lands on the ground with a Wilhelm scream. THUNK! He lies quietly on the floor) The Many Adventures of AiAi The Monkey The Honey Attempt *Edd: Oh no. *Ed and Eddy: Up! Up! Aaaaghhh! Oh no! Oh dear stop! *(We goofy hollered down to the ground) *Tails: I'll save you, Guys! *Cow: Hurry! *Chicken: Quick! *(Tails pulls out a mattress and holds it out. We land on it, But Courage crashes through the ground) *Courage: Ouch! *Stephen Squirrelsky: Phew. At least that didn't got worse. Did it? Hopparoo's First Fall *Hopparoo: Well, see you next time. I'll be back when I have everything ready, so have a nice day. *(He falls down the hole with a Goofy yodel) Hopparoo's Second Fall *(Stephen Squirrelsky puts up a sign): "Don't feed the monkey!" *Hopparoo: Only when he gets thin again. And maybe he will taste it. *All: Get lost! (Hopparoo pouts) *Hopparoo: Oh, oh, well. You win, and I lose. Catch you later. *(He falls down the hole again with a Goofy yodel) The Treehouse Timbers *Gumball: If it keeps rocking, It'll timber. *Anais: If? If is good. Good mention, Gumball. *Darwin: Maybe this tree isn't strong enough for this wind. *Edd: Nonsense. What can go wrong? *AiAi: Excuse me, Are there any bananas? *Archimedes: Sure. Help yourself. *AiAi: Okay. *Ed: Oh boy. Let's have something while Archimedes talks. *Archimedes: Now as I was saying, this is just a mile spring Zephyr compared to the big wind of 67. Or was it, um, 76? *Sandy: Whoa. *Archimedes: Oh well, no matter. Now I remember the big blue well. *Tommy: I'll remember this one too. *Tallulah: Me too. *Eddy: And be careful to make sure nothing happens. *Courage: This is so unacceptable. *Johnny Bravo: Oh mama. Here we go again. *Archimedes: It was the time Aunt Clara went to visit her cousin. Now her cousin was not only lifted by blocks and steel, but being a screech owl, also said her singing was good in a London Opera. *(The table slides down) *(toward us) *(SPLAT!) *AiAi: Thank you so much. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Stop rocking! (He bangs the wall) *(so hard) *Stephen Squirrelsky: There. Huh? Uh oh. *(gets anxious) *Delbert: Uh oh. I think it's about to... Whoa! *Wonder Mouse Girl: Fall apart. *Archimedes: You see, her concert practicing, so impressed my aunt, that she made a singling by mistake. *(Dishes fell on Archimedes) *Archimedes: Whoo! *(The treehouse timber when we goofy hollered and crashes. THUD! The treehouse breaks apart) The Waterfall *Stephen Squirrelsky: Look out below! *Andrew Catsmith: Going down! *(AiAi landed on the chair) *AiAi: Oof! *(He plunges down with a goofy holler. SPLASH! He's safe. We coughed and sputtered and swam) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Phew. *Andrew Catsmith: We're safe. Thomas O'Malley Gets Saved *(He turns the book) *Narrator: There. *Stephen Squirrelsky: You can let go now. *Thomas: Here I go. *(He lays on the letters and slides down) *Narrator: Down you go. *(Thomas goofy hollers and plunges down. THUMP! He lands in the snow) Simba (Shrek) Stephen, Simba, and Andrew fly toward Selena's tower *(Stephen Squirrelsky grabs Fluttershy by the tail): Gotcha! *Anais: Good shot, Stephen. Tug at her as hard as you can. *(Fluttershy swings him round and round. Stephen, Simba and Andrew went flying through the air in a Goofy yodel and landed on top of her. We crash through a tower roof and land in a room) Frollo Ends Up Being Eaten *(Simba whistles) *(for help) *Frollo: I'll have my honor! I'll have my glory! I'll have... *(Tigger gasps): Watch out, everyone! *Courage: Look! *(Fluttershy breaks through the window) *Rabbit: It's Fluttershy and Discord! *(Frollo screams) *(in with a Goofy Holler and a Wilhelm scream) *(Fluttershy swallows Frollo) *(and eats him alive) The Great Hedgehog Detective Anderson Falls *(Baddies jumped to the window and escaped. A toy pile timbered below. Anderson goofy hollered and tumbled helplessly. Baddies laugh and flee) Manfred, Springbaky, and Chimpy Fall *Franklin: Good idea. (Grabs Manfred, Springbaky, Chimpy and The Beagle Boys and toss them off the blimp) *Manfred: Sorry, boss. (grabs a box of parachutes and gives himself, Chimpy, Springbaky, and The Beagle Boys each a parachute to wear) *(Manfred's parachute doesn't work as he goofy hollers and lands in the sea) *Manfred: Oh blast! (SPLASH!) *Springbaky: Well, That was a bummer. *Manfred: Well, looks like I'll build us a raft, and hopefully will be back with more villains with The Meanies 80's on other spoofs. *(Manfred, Springbaky, and Chimpy build a raft and row away) Stephen, Russell, Pete, and Franklin Fall *(They ring the bell) *(and then suddenly as Elmer, Lloyd, Jos, Ronald, and Zayne get freed and escape) *(As Big Ben rings loudly) *(Frank and Pete fall) *(the Meanies shake) *(and shiver) *(Franklin grabs Stephen) *Franklin: Gotcha! *(The blimp wheel breaks off) *(as the four characters fall) *(Franklin screams) *Pete: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *(Stephen goofy hollers) *Russell: Help me! The Sword in the Stone Roo Falls *(Branch breaks, Roo falls with a goofy holler, and crashes with a Wilhelm scream. THUD! Roo lands on a chair. We cough and splutter) *Courage: Gees. Tramp Gets Injured *Jock: Whoops. That was not supposed to happen. *(Tramp flies through the air, Goofy hollering and crashes into the tower, Wilhelm screaming) *Jock: Heads up! *Tramp: Ouch. *(We wake up) Griff Gets Hurt *Freddi: HELP!! *Wallace: Don't worry, you guys. *Judy: Look out! *Nick: We're under attack! *(Griff gets whacked by the Pike's tail in Wilhelm scream) (and spins around) *Courage: Guys, Help! *Luther: (George Carlin's voice) Save us! Wolf Falls *(Wolf goofy hollers and lands in the water with a splash. A log fell on him) *Wolf: Aw nuts! *(The wolf floats away) *Wolf: (Lackey's voice) It's not over yet! I'll be back! *Lillian: That was close. *Stephenie: Yeah. That wolf says he'll be back. If so. Mike Falls *Mary: Come here. *Mike: Keep away! (Mike falls with Luke's scream from Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) and then lands into a bush with a Wilhelm scream) Roo Falls Again *Jock: You're now Tramp's squire, You're going to London. *Roo: Oh, thanks, Jock. *(Roo tumbles in a Goofy holler) Robin and John Bump *(Robin and Little bumped into each other with a Wilhelm scream) *Toulouse: Ooh! That's got to hurt! Vanellope von Schweetz Mr. Snoops and King Candy Crash *Mr. Snoops: Well, come on down. *King Candy: Okay, Here I come. *(They goofy holler and crash with a Wilhelm scream!) Courage Ends Up Being Bonked! *Happy: She's right. Glad that settled. *Gumball: Thank heavens. *(Shelf falls down when they hear Courage screamed in a Wilhelm scream and crashed) *Anderson: Oh no. There goes that shelf again. *Andrina: Courage could be hurt. A Crash Is Made! *Penny Brown: Great idea, Stephen. *(as we turn, King Candy slips and falls. Mr. Snoops stops the truck and King Candy Wilhelm screamed when they crashed. Teresa looked ahead, Then gasps and slams into a tree with a smack!) *Teresa: Ouch. *(birds tweet around her head) The Train and the Boat Knuckles Falls *(Heimlich hides) *Knuckles: Where did he go? *Sonic: That way! *Knuckles: I'll get him! *(BREAK) *Knuckles: Gotcha! *(He gasps) *(and holds out a Help! sign) *(Goofy hollered) *(and crashed) Zorran Lands In The Sea *(as Tigger and Rabbit jump when Zorran tries to bite them, he didn't reach and got pulled back. SPLASH! With a Wilhelm scream) Zorran Falls *Tennessee: Faster, Chumley. They're gaining on us. *(Train whistle blows from a distance as a light appears from a high speed train approaching) *Chumley: Watch out! *Stephen Squirrelsky: (Gordie's voice) TRAIN!! *Piglet: Oh d-d-dear! *Tigger: Yikes! *(some of us take cover) *Thomas: Guys, duck! *(the rest of us duck as the speeding vehicle rounds the corner toward us and sails over us. Trevor Jr gasps) *Trevor Sr: Jump, son! *(Trevor Jr. obeyed and jumped out of the way) *Sailor John: You too, Zorran! Now! *(But the train ran over Zorran, who was too slow to jump and was bumped off the tracks. Zorran goofy hollered and broke his bumper during the fall. The train was gone as we got up and looked to see if we were safe) *Bubbles: What happened? *Blossom: We're safe. *(Trevor Jr. panted) *Buttercup: Uh, guys, look. Thomas, Rocky, and The Bear Fall *(We go back) *(and by taking out, and igniting our sabers, jump in to save Ten Cents, and continue to battle the beast) *Fluffers: CHARGE!! *Cuties: Now to put some blow! *(Bear roars) *Bear: (Shere Khan's voice) Stay out of this, you mangy fools! *Psy: Nah! Nah! *Panda: Missed us a while you have! *Emily: Peck an eye out! *Bear: (Darth Vader's Voice) Oh! *(We dodge the claws) *Thomas: Cinders and ashes! The bear is really mad! *Bear: (Darth Vader's voice) Don't let yourselves get injured as Ten Cents did. *(We flee) *Eds: Run away! *Judy: Hurry! *Nick: This way! *(We came to the waterfall) *(and led the bear near a fallen trunk) *Bear: (Percival C. McLeach's voice) Ha, ha, ha! I whooped ya! I whopped ya all! You'll think twice before messing with Percival Yellow Eyes the Bear! (laughs) *Cuddles: We're trapped! *Giggles: This is no escape! *(Bear comes at us) *Sunil: Keep fighting! *(Rocky jumps on him and chokes him) *Pepper: Now let's get him! *(Bear steps on the trunk) *(Tigger gasps. Pooh and Piglet gasp) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Break it loose! *Pikachu: Pikachu! *(They cut the trunk) *(apart and jump out of the way while fighting the wrathful beast) *(The trunk plunges down along with Thomas, Rocky and the Bear)) *(as they yell with a Goofy Holler) *Rocky: Mayday! Mayday! *(deactivates his saber and activates his parachute) *(Bear grabs him) *(and tries to crush him) *Bear: I'll crush you! *(SPLASH, Wilhelm scream) *(the bear is injured, and as Thomas survives, Rocky swims ashore, still alive) *(We gasp) *(and deactivate our lightsabers and put them away) *Andrina (Ducky's voice): (sobs in Pinkie Pie's voice) Poor Rocky. Poor poor Rocky. *Wonder Mouse Girl: I hope he still survives the fall. *Rocky: Wait, Stop. You go without Rocky? *Tigger: (gasps) Rocky Raccoon?! *Rocky: Ooooh. *Bubbles: You're alive!! *Andrina: Oh, Rocky! We're been so worried once! *Buttercup: But now we're proud to have you back with us and still alive and well. Toon Age Alvin Falls *Alvin: Yipes! *(POP) *Alvin: Yeehaw! *(He goofy hollered) *Alvin: Incoming! *(He slides down a slope) *Alvin: This is fun! *(He tumbles) Shrek Falls *(Ice breaks and Shrek plunges down with a Goofy yodel) *Eds: Shrek! *Rabbit: Oh no. *(Then a hot spring shoots him up) *Shrek: Yeehaw! *(THUD, Wilhelm scream. Crash gasps) Cub and Company Landing In The Boat *Splendid: And as they come at me, knowing my time coming, the suddenly... *(We fall with a Wilhelm scream and crash! Petunia screamed in a woman's voice from The Pink Panther) *Nutty: Gang war! Gang war! *Toothy: Mayday! Mayday! Woody Falls *Woody: Oh please! Oh please. Oh please! *Stinky Pete: Three sunrises, three sunsets, and three days, Woody. *Woody: Three sunrises, Three sunsets, Three days. Three, Three, Three is nine. Nine? *Stinky Pete: No, Woody. Three. *Woody: Three. Oh, You mean just three days? Oh my gosh! (Sobs) I'm having a bad day! *Stinky Pete: Correct. And if you succeed, you'll have three more and three other days, which will count up to nine. But if you fail, you'll be done for. *(Stinky Pete honks the horn and snickers. Woody falls, and lands into the water with a Goofy Holler, and with a Wilhelm scream, SPLASH!) Andrew Falls On The Kittens *(Andrew picks up the tin can and throws it the pole. He went up, But went over the pole and plunges down with a Goofy holler and lands on top of The Kittens with a Wilhelm scream. THUD!) *Andrew: Ouch! *Rabbit: Oh my. *Toulouse: Excuse me, Andrew. *Marie: Are you okay? *Andrew: Yeah. I am. Trying To Escape *Bazooka: There they go! *Bull: Up there. *Dim: Stop them! *Eliza: With pleasure. *Edd: Hang on! *Eddy: Yeehaw! *(Dim ignites his light saber staff and breaks the ropes loose by cutting up wires and deactivates his saber staff when the wires fall apart. We goofy hollered and fell onto a slope) *Kidney: Mayday! Mayday! *Ed: Faster, slippery slope, faster! *Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dang. *Toulouse: Too fast! *Bull: Gotcha. *Berlioz: Oh brother. *Marie: Uh oh. *Tigger: I think we're in big trouble. *Dim: This is quite a crowd. *Bazooka: You will join us or fall. Pete Is Murdered While The Greasers Survive *Pete: Jump, Dim. Jump. *(But... suddenly KABOOM! Dim gets knocked out of the van. Pete was killed and Dim gets rocket into the sky by the explosion and goofy hollers and falls helplessly onto a raft. SPLASH) *Dim: Curses! You think it's over, Stephen? Well, you may have won, but my minions and I will team up with The Meanies 80's, Red Guy, Manfred, Springbaky, Chimpy, Teresa, Trevor Sr, Trevor Jr, and The Smoking Crew, and get you in other spoofs like The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style) as well as some of Dalmatian Tunes' spoofs too. *All: Phew. Hoodwinked! Falling Into The Forest *(Suddenly the doors open. Pooh gasps. Piglet gasps. Tigger gasps. We plunge down with a Goofy Holler) *Mephiles: No! (hangs on tight. We crashed into the woods with a Wilhelm scream! Derick landed on Booker) *Derick: Oh! *(Booker screams in Tom's voice in Matinee Mouse) *Derick: Sorry. *Booker: That's okay. We all make mistakes. Now please get off of me. Apology accepted. Manfred, Springbaky, Chimpy, and Badger Are Separated *(We pull out parachutes and fly safely by deactivating our sabers. We flew over the baddies, who deactivated their sabers) *Badger: Oh, Just great. *Springbaky: Blast it! *Mephiles: Oh no! *Chimpy: Retreat! *Manfred: Look out! *Springbaky: Let's turn around! *(But Mephiles, Eggman and his trope, Manfred, Springbaky and Chimpy lands into the police truck, But Badger jumped, Bumped his head on the truck, Flew over them and landed in the mud with a Wilhelm Scream) Beauty and the Grizzly Bear *Boar: Oh no! Oh no! *Ruben: What's happening to me? *(They fall with a goofy holler and crash by landing on a couch, thanks to Manfred, Springbaky, and Chimpy helping. But Ruben falls to his death with a Goofy Yodel) *Boar: CURSES!! *(Ruben lands in the sea with a Wilhelm scream, barely drowns, and manages to survive) The Rescuers Dingo and Sleet Rip The Curtains While They Chase The Heroes *Stephen Squirrelsky: Oy! (Kicks Sleet on the leg) *Sleet: Ugh! *(Stephen and AiAi flee) *Simon: Uh-oh. They've got Stephen and AiAi. *(Stephen and AiAi climbed up the curtains) *Jeanette: Guys, watch out for that... *Stephen Squirrelsky: What? *Theodore: Pair of curtains that are going to... *Sleet: Stop them! *Eleanor: Fall. *(Sleet and Dingo pulls) *Danny: Yikes! *(SNAP!) *Einstein: Whoa! *(A Goofy holler is heard Wilhelm scream! With a loud crash!) *Stanz: Oh dear! *Wallace: Oh no! Dingo and Sleet Blow The Organ Pipes *(Suddenly... TOOT! Tigger and Rabbit jump. We get blown into the sky) *Courage: Take cover! *Andrew: Mayday! Mayday! *Amy: Incoming! *(Dingo barely got them) *Dingo: Almost had them. *(TOOT! TOOT!) *Sleet: Keep trying. *Callie: Peter... *Theodore: Piper... *Alvin: Heaven... *Brittany: Preserve... *Stephen Squirrelsky: Applecore... *Sandy: Cheese... *Yoko: And... *Jakamoka: Whiskers... *Tomo: Goodness... *Pooh: Oh bother... *Piglet: Oh dear... *Tigger: Uh-oh... *Ruthie: Faster... *Debbie: Quickly. *Dan Danger: Go... *(Dingo almost catched them) *Dingo: Blast. *Sleet: Missed them again. *Rocky: Nah! Nah! *Andrina: Missed us. *(Dingo almost grabbed them) *Dingo: Oh yeah? *Sleet: We'll see about that. *Ash: This isn't... *Buster Moon: Going too well... *Meena: At all. *Gunter: Worst than I expected. *Tia: What'll we do...? *Hannah: We must do something. *Kitty: How? *Piggley: And what? *(CLAP! He didn't smash them) *Dannan: Didn't catch us at all. *(We peeked) *Sleet: Aha! *(We dodged, WHAM!) *Ferny: Duck! *(BAM!) *Piggley: Gangway! *(TOOT!) *Dannan: Faster! *(Wilhelm scream) *Ferny: Whoa! Dingo and Sleet Catch Rocky and AiAi *Bert Raccoon: Stay away! *(TOOT!) *Melissa Raccoon: Faster! *(AiAi and Rocky flewed through the air) *Ralph Raccoon: Guys! *(Rocky goofy hollers when he and AiAi fly through the air. Dingo runs to get them) *Master Shake: We'll catch you! *Dingo: Aha! *Frylock: Not this time! *Meatwad: Too late. *Wallace: Oh heck! The Heroes Almost Drown In The Whirlpool *Dexter: Like, that was too easy. And piece of cake, it was. *(The cave starts to flood up) *Skippy: Uh-oh. Looks like we're getting that sinking feeling. *(Lamp drowns) *Slappy: Oh great. The lamp's gone. And the light's gone out. *(Bradley coughs) *Toulouse: Help! *Fender: Wirlpool! *Berlioz: I can't swim! *Reba: Help! *Marie: Save us! *(We swirl around in it. Pooh and the gang scream in The Legend of Sheriff Piglet from Paw and Order. We all get sucked in it. Edd and Eddy scream while Ed laughs. Goofy holler) *Rodney: Hang on! *(Water shoots out and with a Wilhelm scream) Charmy Escapes The Pursuers *Charmy: The house. I gotta get going and fast. (speeds up and charges) *Fidget: After him! *Charmy: (Ichabod's voice) (screams 'Aaaaaghhh!') Keep away! *(He gets down the chimney with a Goofy yodel and comes out with a Wilhelm scream) The Battle Begins *All: Charge! *(we bring and ignite our laser swords and begin a furious battle) *Dim: It's those heroes again, They're helping the girl! Head them off, Guys! Head them off... *(BUMP! The air hums and sparks fly as laser swords swing and clash) *(Bazooka bumps into Dim as they tumbled down stairs and crashed with a Wilhelm scream) *(we heroes attack boldly, forcing the villains to retreat) *Dim: Oh, You big moron! *(the shining blades swing and clash in time and again in fierce combat) *(We ran) *(and with a terrible frenzy, we slashed at the villains, driving them toward trouble) *(We ran into Sleet and Dingo) *(Tigger gasps. Pooh and Piglet gasp. The heroes swing their blades and the villains block with their blades) *(They smell perfume) *MeeMee: Yoohoo! Over here! *(the warriors are locked in combat. We heroes lung, and as the sabers clash, we continue to fight the villains) *(Sleet and Dingo charged at them) *AiAi: Now! *(the crackle of swords echo as we heroes attack the villains) *(SLAM!) *AiAi: Gotcha! *MeeMee: Fooled you! *(the sabers clash in a spray of sparks) *(We hop on Zorran) *(and slash wildly at the villains. We slash at the villains, and with a final blow, force push the villains away as the sabers deactivate) The Greasers' Defeat *Dim: Drat! *Bull: Boss! *(Mama gasps) *Bazooka: You'll crash! *Eliza: Uh oh. (She stops and puts on the brakes. Then Dim tries to stop but his wave runner crashes and he flies through the air) *Dim: (Toad's voice from The Willows in Winter) Whoa! *(CRASH! With a Wilhelm scream, Mama crashes too) *Mama: Ow. Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4 *(Pooh falls in a goofy yodel) *Johnny Bravo: We'll catch you, Pooh. *(We catch him) The Rescuers Down Under Courage, Rocky, and Tommy Fall *(Snap) *Courage: Told you we'd free her. *(Wham! Tommy, Rocky Raccoon and Courage falls of the ledge) *Courage: Noooooooooooo! *Tommy: Whoa! *(Rocky goofy hollers) *Andrina: Rocky! *Eds: Courage! *PPGs: Tommy! *Dulcy: I'm free! *Katrina: We've got to save our friends. *Rocky: Mayday! Mayday! *Dulcy: Hang on, you guys. I'll save you. *(We flied on Dulcy and saved Rocky, Tommy, and Courage) The Birds Flee *Bubbles: Look out! *Buttercup: Incoming! *(They past the birds with a Wilhelm scream) *Blossom: Sorry. *Courage: Whoa! Whoa! *Dexter: With the wind. Franklin and Hacker Fall *Dr. Eggman: Oh really? And how come you always say we might lead you to some sort of calamity? *(Si and Am pounced Tommy) *Ledge: Here now, Si and Am. Shame on you. Picking on poor Tommy. *(Franklin and Hacker falls down the hole with a goofy holler) *(and crashes with a Wilhelm scream) Stephen and AiAi Get Hurt *(Conker climbs up) *Alvin Seville: Now if you are to take a ride, this is the way to do so. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Yeah. But to me and AiAi, It's kinda bumpy back here. No offense. *Brittany Millar: Well, then, climb forward. *(Conker glides through the air) *Simon Seville: Fasten your seat belts. *Theodore: Here we come. *Jeanette: This is fun. *(He lands) *AiAi: Hold it. Hold it. Not... Not yet! *Eleanor: Oops. *(Stephen and AiAi goofy hollers) *(and crashes into a bush with a Wilhelm scream) Monkey Fights A Snake *AiAi: Well, Now that we're alone, There's something I need to ask you. *MeeMee: Yes, AiAi? *AiAi: MeeMee, I'll be most honored. If... If you... *Monkey: Take cover! *(AiAi falls in the lake with a Wilhelm scream) *AiAi: Who's that?! *Tanya: Snake! *Robert: Keep away! *(BITE!) *Courage: Whoa! *Baboon: Yikes! *Monkey: Down, snake, down. Easy. Take it easy. *(Mouth gets tied up) Oliver Escapes *(Oliver drives upward and crash with a Wilhelm scream) *Rocky: Uh-oh. Looks like Oliver is getting away! *Oliver: Hey. I'm fixed up. I'm better now. *Harold: Perfect! *Victor: Gosh. *Jerome: He's aided. *Oliver: Okay, Guys, I'm coming. *(flies off to the rescue) Zayne Lands In A Barrel *(Piglet climbs up a gun) *Piglet: Now, now. Please don't hurt me, I'm sorry. *(Zayne shakes the gun, and BAM!, goofy hollers into a barrel) Hacker and Dr. Eggman Fall *Dr. Eggman: Here, get away! Get away! Get it! *(Crocs swam away) *Dr. Eggman: Yeah! Ha, ha, ha! I whooped you. I whooped you all! You'll think twice before messing with Percival Dr. Eggman. Ha ha ha ha ha ha! *Si and Am: Bye bye. *Hacker: I'd better swim to safety. *(They try to swim, and as Hacker activates his parachute, they plunged off the waterfall with a Goofy holler, and as Hacker grabs a branch while Dr. Eggman crashes with a Wilhelm scream, breaking his leg, Hacker let's go and parachutes down to safety) The Heroes Save Tommy *Tommy: Hurry! Quickly! *Buzz and Delete: Oh snap, *Ledge: Blast. *(Tommy and AiAi plunges off the waterfall with a Goofy Yodel. Dulcy swoops down) *Tuck Turtle: Gotcha! The Secret of NIMH Falling Down A Waterfall *(Lucifer and Ripper Roo pounced) *(and missed again) *(We goofy hollered down the waterfall) *(and made it to safety) *(Lucifer and Ripper Roo fell into the water, SPLASH!) Nanny Falls *(Nanny falls down the steps) *(and crashes with a Wilhelm scream) *(Wendy, Lilo and John laugh) *(at poor Nanny, who gets up and shakes herself) SPLAT! *Lionel: Now! *Captain Hook: Attack! *(CUT) *(Triton looks up and gasps and holds out a sign that says Help!) *(CRASH, Triton Wilhelm Scream) *(SPLAT!) Onto a Boat *(Robert shoots) *(his pistol at Lionel) *(Get knocked out of his hand) *(and send him falling onto a boat with a Goofy Yodel) *(Then Wilhelm scream) Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie-Spoof Travel In The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea *(Julian goofy hollers into the air) *(and splat!) *(Kovu crashes) *(with a Wilhelm scream!) *(Julian went SPLAT into the giant cake) Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Skunkules Someone Gets Killed *(The thread gets cut with scissors. Someone lets out a Goofy Holler) *Am: Incoming! *(someone goes by as a ghost and falls out of sight) Crashing *Lube: Now we did it. Dionna and Shere Khan are gonna be grateful after we got rid of him. *Shriek: Lucky us. They will be pleased. *Cliff: Just keeping moving. *(they snicker. They ran into some trees with a Wilhelm Scream and crashed) The Greasers Get Punched *(Skunk beats them up with his powers. Greaser Dogs goofy hollered and crashed. Skunk laughs with joy) Poor Makunga *Makunga: AH!! Huh? (Sighs) Goodness. *(feels safe) *Flower: (Slips) Watch out! *(CRASH! Wilhelm scream. Crash gasps) Poor Fflewddur and Dexter *Fflewddur: Are you sure this is the right place Dexter? *Dexter: Yes, I'm sure. *Fflewddur: Well, If-if you ask me... *(starts sputtering and yelling. THUD! With a Wilhelm scream) *Sandy: Fflewddur! Dexter! *Stephen Squirrelsky: Are you alright? *Fflewddur: Yeah, I think so. *(Dexter mutters) Flower Lands *Flower: Whoa! *Princess Peach: Oh! *(Flower falls down with a Goofy Holler. THUD and CRACK! With a Wilhelm scream. Egg splats on Psy's head) *Psy: Oh! Vincent Gets Hurt *(PUNCH! Goofy yodel. CRASH! Wilhelm scream) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Dang! *Sandy: Be careful! *Robert: Use your head! *Tanya: Don't hold back! *(Skunk charges like a steam train engine. BASH!) *Vincent: Ooh! (Goofy yodels. CRASH, Wilhelm scream. Birds tweet) Vincent Falls *(BOP!, Vincent goofy hollers into the sky) *Ed: Dosy. *Edd: Watch out. *(Vincent goofy yodels. SPLASH! With a Wilhelm scream!) Going Down *(They flew around Rudy and made him dizzy. WHACK!, Goofy yodel) *Sandy: Stephen! Crushing Rudy *(WHAM! Stephen bashes the rock mountain so hard. Rocks fall on Rudy and squashed him. CRASH! Wilhelm scream. Dumbo gasps) Teetsie Falls *(Teetsie falls with a goofy holler and lands in the sea with a Wilhelm scream) Diving In *Skunk: Here I go. *(He dives in, But Stephen and Andrew fell into the water with a goofy yodel and Wilhelm scream with a splash!) Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Go Home on the Range The Mouse Group *(The mouse group is gone) *(with a Wilhelm scream) Fighting In The Saloon *Sandy: Look. A star on that door. *2: Maybe that's the place where King is. *(We entered the place, But not knowing it's actually it's the Stage entrance) *3: This is it. We're here. *(Ladies were singing on stage and dancing. We ran into them and gasped, screaming in Spongebob's voice and Man in Pink Panther and Timon and Pumbaa's voices and Squidward's voices) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Sorry! Sorry! *Sandy: Our mistake! *Mim: Get those critters off the stage! *5: Yeow! *7: We came in a bad time. *6: Not good enough. *Ladies: Charge! *4: Run! *(Mrs. Brisby charges at the woman and goes to attack her. Robert hides, and as Tanya takes cover, Stephen kicks. BAM! Woman crashes with a Wilhelm scream) *Man: Daddy? *(scratches his head. Lou teeth pops out and CRUNCH! It flew right into Andrew's mouth) *Andrew: Ooh! *(He spits it out and it landed into a mug with a splash!. The whole place began a fight with noises occurring. Wilhelm screams and crashing) *Mim: That does it! (She pushes us out of the place) Hop on outta here, You pesky critters! Go on! *(BUMP!) *Lou: Oh, Come back! That was the greatest busting show that I ever had! *(BASH!) *Mim: You've been on the wrong side. *(SMASH!) *Rocky: Good grief. *Andrina: Gosh. The Herd Is Gone! *(Stuart laughs evilly and kidnaps all the animals. Until the ranch is empty after a Wilhelm scream) Crash! *(Lionel knocks down a boulder that blocks their exit and shuts it tight) *All: Whoa! *(go up and down) *Flaky: Watch out! *Flippy: Jump! *(Goofy holler and Wilhelm scream. We bumped through Clayton and Sonic and knocked them out of the way) *Clayton: Oof! *Sonic: Ow. *Mario: Uncle. Oy. *Luigi: Phew. Show people, will you? Poor Rabbit *(Rabbit grabs the head and the tail hits his eye, causing him to scream with a Wilhelm scream. Ed and Eddy laugh. The Powerpuff Girls laugh. Dexter laughs. Woody laughs. Courage laughs. Mario laughs. Rocky laughs. Andrina laughs. Waterson kids laugh. The Raccoons laugh. Bradley laughs. Cuddles and Giggles laugh) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Ouch. *(Luigi laughs. Twins laugh. Otto and Larry laugh) *Timothy: Alright, You guys! This has gone far enough! *Johnny Bravo: And I suppose you all think it's funny, don't you? Well, good. *(They calm down) *Sandy: Anyways, let's chow, shall we? BUMP! *(We bump into him with a Wilhelm scream and a loud CRASH! Sonic rides off with the cart) Poor Easter Bunny *Sonic: Yeehaw! *(We bumped into Easter Bunny and sent him plummeting helplessly. Goofy yodel, and crash!) *Anais: Sorry. *Darwin: Oops! *Manfred: Get them! *Gumball: Quick, guys. In here. Going Down *Tulio: Head for the hills! *Miguel: Gangway! *Wallace: Retreat! *Christopher Robin: Yikes! *(We down a deep slope with a Goofy Holler) *Blossom: Careful! *Bubbles: Watch it! Colliding With The Train *(Train whistle as Edgar's train approaches) *Lionel: Huh? AH!!! *Stuart: Incoming train!! *(Edgar gasps) *Edgar: Whoa! Stop! Halt! Hit the brakes, guys! *All: WHOA!!! *(CRASH, BOOM, CLANG! Wilhelm Scream. An explosion is heard. Our disguises were off as we were on the front of the engine. Stephen was stuck in the smoke tube, being the funnel. Stephen mumbling until POP! A horseshoe fell on Robert's head. CLANG!) The Engine Derails *(We're coming to the farm on the engine running on the single track) *Bunnie: There it is! *Tyler: Home at last! *Ryan: And oh snap of a curve! *Ian: Quick! Stop the engine! *Alvin: No time for that! *Einstein: Looks like we'll jump the tracks. *Danny: Look out! *Stanz: We'll make our own tracks if it'll be messy. *(The train rides off the tracks and flies into the air. Goofy holler. CRASH!) Punishing Lionel and Stuart *Cuties: CHARGE! *Fluffers: Now to put some blow! *Lionel: Stay out of this, You idiots! *Twin Bunnies: Nah! Nah! Missed us a while you did! *Blossom: Pull his facial hair! *Bubbles: Have some of this! *Lionel: Oh! *Buttercup: Yeah! He's an evil cheeky bear he is! *Cranston: Kitties, It's time to open a can of whoop-I. *Peach: Get him, Mario and Luigi! *(Cans hits Lionel and Stuart) *Daisy: Good job, kittens. *Lionel: Oh! Ow! Ow! *Ed: Hit them harder! *(Bradley farted) *Edd: Great shot, Bradley! *(Lionel gasps) *Eddy: That'll show him. *(Courage bits Lionel in the butt) *Lionel: (Darth Vader's voice) Oh! *(Gnorm headbutts him) *Lionel: (Darth Vader's voice) Aah! *(Lands in the mud) *Lionel: (Darth Vader's voice) Ooh! *Twins: Prepare for thumping! *(they thump Lionel) *Lionel: Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! *(the Dwarfs laugh. Stephen jumps on the wooden board with a loud BOUNCE!) *Lionel: Whooa! *(WHEE! Stuart goofy yodels, and SPLAT!, they landed in the funnel of the engine. Train whistles and blows the disguises off) *Lionel: Whoooooooooooa!!!!!! *(POOF!) *Lionel: Oy. *Stuart: Ugh! *King: It's Emperor Lionel Diamond and Stuart Zurgo! *Stuart: Think you've won? It's not over until we win. *Lionel: Yeah. Wait until the emperor sings. *Stuart: Let's do it. *(They yodel, as we put on ear muffs, Stephen tosses a cork into the sky until he got hypnotized and dropped the cork. Anderson force jumps and bumps the cork right into their mouths) *Skeeter: Oh boy! We got them! *Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh man. *Mr. Dink: We got them! *King: Lionel and Stuart, You're under arrest. *Toby: Nobody messes with us! Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach Escaping The Thieves *Captain Hook: Here you go. Good work, boys. Very successful raid. *(They growled) *All: Hmm? *(They see the chest moves) *Thief 4: Look at that chest. It seems to be walking away from us. *Manfred: Yikes! Ghosts! *Springbaky: Yeow! Sure is scary. *Chimpy: Hold on. (Picks up the chest) *Captain Hook: That's no ghost. It's Conker. A squirrel. *Conker: Huh? Hi. *Manfred: You stupid squirrel! *Springbaky: Get him! *Stephen Squirrelsky: Leave him alone you three! *Chimpy: Well, well, well. If isn't the famous heroes, who have gotten more friends on their team. *(Kermit appears) *Kermit: Put Conker down. *Manfred: Who are you frog? *Kermit: They call me Kermit the Frog. *Manfred: Why you! Get them! *Chimpy: Charge! *(We dodge as the baddies crashed) *Chimpy: Oof! *Robert: You know, You shouldn't be stealing treasure. Thou shy not steal. You know that. *Springbaky: Just like a poem indeed. *Chimpy: Come back here with our treasure! *Tanya: Never! *(We flee) *Springbaky: Thieves! Robbers! Mangy tramps! *Manfred: Take that! And that! *Springbaky: Take this! And this! *(We climb up a line) *Andrew: Quick, up this way! *(Pirates cut the line) *Sandy: Jump! *(They plunged down with a goofy holler) *Slappy: Down we go! *(The Powerpuff Girls swoope and grab us) *Skippy: We're saved! *Manfred: Powerpuff Girls! *Springbaky: I can't believe it! *(We grab the sack of treasure) *Rocky J. Bullwinkle: The treasure is ours! *Captain Hook: I got you! *Chimpy: So do we! *Ellie: Huh? (Looks at the jewel flower) Oh pretty. (SNATCH) *Bullwinkle: We'll take that with pleasure! *Hook: That's mine! *Courage: Not for long now! *(Bradley farts) *Jiminy: Perfect timing as usual, Bradley. And always will be. *(Chimpy gasps and covers his nose) *Nick: Fooled you! *(Chimpy and Hook falls down, Goofy hollering) *Judy: Have a nice fall. *(CRASH, Wilhelm Scream. The Dwarfs laugh) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Now to Agrabah. *Cow: Oh goody. *Chicken: Cool. *Kittens: Hooray! We've done it! *Manfred: The doors! The doors! *Springbaky: Quick! *(We escape before the door closes) *Chimpy: They got away! *Manfred: Oh! Oh! (Tantrums up) That's totally a cat-tastrophe! *Springbaky: Drat! Drat! And double drat! *(We fly onward) *Chimpy: Curse you heroes! *Eds: Yeehaw! Poor Hook *Ralph Raccoon: Whoa! *(Hook slips and falls on a board) *Wonder Mouse Girl: Oh! Look at Hook go! *(The baddies surrounded us) *Danny: We're surrounded. *Tigger: Mess with this Tigger. Huh? (Drops a vase on the board) *Stanz: Magnificent! *(Hook goofy hollers, Knocks into the baddies and crashes into a wagon of eggs) *Einstein: Look at that! *Fix-It Felix: My eggs! Ruined! Who will pay for them? Running From Tod *Tigger: Come on! Open the gate! I don't wanna be prisoner in her forever or I'll starve. Come on! Open it! Open it! Open it! *(they refuse) *Gus: Hmm... I know. (Opens the gate) *(Tigger escapes) *Tigger: Ah! (Tod growls) Close the gate! Close it! Close it! Close it! *(closes it. Tod pounces and destroys the cage and breaks it apart. Tigger flees and escapes) *Gus: Oh dear. *(backs away with fear. Tod pursuit Tigger) *Tigger: They're trying to kill me! I've save your lives! It's payback time, Heroes! *(Gus goes to stop them. Even Conker goes after them. Tod pounces on Tigger) *Gus: Look out! *Conker: We'll crash! *(Rocko gasps and dodges) *Filburt and Heffer: Take cover! *(CRASH! and Wilhelm scream. An accident has happened) Getting Captured *Stephen Squirrelsky: Thanks Tigger. *Tigger: Oh, you're really welcome. *(Then black knights on horses charged. Bradley gasps. Stephen ducked) *Pumbaa: Oh my! Knights! *(Pumbaa runs) *Pumbaa: They're gaining on me! *Manfred: Charge! *Springbaky: (Muttley's voice) Gimme, gimme, gimme! *Stephen Squirrelsky: Captain Hook? Manfred? Springbaky? And Chimpy? *Chimpy: That's right! Catch us if you can! *(SNATCH) *Pumbaa: Goodness! I've been kidnapped! They're taking me away! *Stephen Squirrelsky: You set us up, Tigger! You traitor! *Tigger: Why, that's such a strong word. *Pumbaa: Help! *(the PPGs gasp) *Stephen Squirrelsky: We'll destroy you later. Come on, Girls! After them! *Tigger: Don't destroy me. Make me a slave. *(PPGs flies to the rescue. Bradley covers his eyes as they go in pursuit) *Stephen Squirrelsky: We got them trap on the cliff! Let's... Huh? *Kermit: I can't believe it. They know magic? Most impressive. But enough of that. *(The horses flies into the air) *Pumbaa: Oh dear! Oh dear! *(gulps. They swoope and saved Pumbaa) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Gotcha! *PPGs: Come and get us! *Manfred: Hey! *Springbaky: They're getting away! *Chimpy: Get that warthog! *PPGs: You'll never catch us! *(They fly back) *PPGs: Let's get out of here! *(ZAP!, A water tornado appears and grabs hold of them. Pumbaa and Bradley fell into it) *Pumbaa: Yeow! We've been double crossed! Help! Help! Somebody help! We've been framed! Help! *Stephen Squirrelsky: Pumbaa! Bradley! We gotta go back! *PPGs: Got it! *(They go into the tornado, But no use and get pulled into it by spinning round and round. Stephen and Kermit landed in the river current and started yelling for help. Kermit grabs onto a rock, and as Stephen gets pulled into the tornado water too, Stephen escapes it and grabbed onto Kermit as they swim for shore) *Manfred: Oh no, You don't! (Static shocks them) *(and turns them all of a sudden. Stephen and Kermit were zapped out and plunges down the waterfall with a Goofy yodel) *Springbaky: Yes! *Chimpy: Now he'll become our slaves! *(ZAP!) *Hook: Hmm? What's the matter? And just what exactly do you suppose you're up to? *(Knight dragged Stephen and Kermit over the sharp rocks and drop them into the safe current as they escape) Falling Down *(BOOM!) *All: Whoa! *Inspector Gadget: Wowzers! *(The belcany breaks and snaps. We goofy holler and fall down. Manfred lands on a branch, Springbaky got his antlers stuck on a branch, Chimpy crashes and gets his head stuck in the ground and Hook hangs in a tree) Poor Powerpuff Girls *(The Horned King fires at the PPGs and suddenly transforms them To stones) *Kermit: Uh-oh. The girls are stone. *(They crash with a Wilhelm scream) The Reindeer and the Deer Poor Heroes *Rudolph: Even the lowliest subjects of this kingdom deserve respect. Have them brought to me at once. *Ralphie: Oh, the Prince wants to see you, huh? Allow me. *(KICK, Goofy yodel, Wilhelm scream) *Dexter: Hey, Unhand us. Please. *Peach: Let go! *(Tramp barks. Ralphie snarls. Badger tosses Tramp out) *Badger: And stay out! Poor Genie *(We get trapped) *Master Shake: We're surrounded. *Genie: En Garde! *Frylock: Stop them, Genie. *(Genie gets knocked out the window with a Goofy Holler) *Meatwad: Oh dear. We've lost Genie. Animal Story 2: Puss Escapes *(Puss zaps a laser on a crystal. Lasers hit the robots and cause them to explode. Puss goofy hollers through the air. CRASH! With a Wilhelm scream) Puss Falls *(He hops from spot to spot until the bridge collapses. He goofy hollers down the step cliff. Puss presses the button on his belt and flies upward) *Puss: To infinity and beyond! *(reaches the top) Puss Gets Defeated *(Puss jumps over him and hits him again. But BAM!, Wilhelm scream and Goofy yodel when he falls helplessly. Buster laughs evilly. TRY AGAIN! It was a video game. GAME OVER) Hitting Dr. Neo Cortex *Gurgi: What?! That's not a choice! *Crash Bandicoot: Ha-ha! *(HIT, Wilhelm scream) *Coco Bandicoot: You've got him! Anderson and Stephen Fall *(They tried to open the back by pushing the button and hanging on, but SHUT, They Wilhelm scream, and fall off the car by suffering a busted arm and broken leg) Which Museum? *Slade: Now it's onto the museum. *Courage: Museum?! What museum? *(They slip, Goofy holler, and crash with a Wilhelm scream) A Duel Begins *Puss: I don't have time for this. *Anime Puss: Halt! I ask you to stop! *(Puss is about to leave, but is challenged to a duel. PUNCH, WHACK, BOP, POW, SCRATCH, HIT, BIFF! SNAP, CRACKLE, POP, BAM, ZAP, SIZZLE!) *Puss: Listen to me! Listen! Wait! Don't! (Wilhelm scream) *(BAM!) *Puss: Oy. *(birds tweet) Let Go Off The Wall *Alex: We'd better hold on tight. *Anime Puss: Hang on everyone, I'm gonna let go of the wall. *Eds: What?! *Lillian: He wouldn't. *Marty: He must try. *Anime Puss: 1... *Melman: Can he do it? *Stephenie: He would. *Gloria: Here he goes. *Anime Puss: 2... *Shet: No! No! No! No! *Valiant: He's going to do it. *Panda: Don't do it! *Hunter (Road Rovers): He must do it. *Russell: No! No! No! *Cow: Don't do it! *Anime Puss: 3! *Chicken: Go, Puss! *(We goofy holler and crash with a Wilhelm scream) Charging *(We yelled while charging) *William: Here we go! *(Vent door opens and we crashed with a Wilhelm scream and end up in a mess) Buster Falls *Garfield: Ah! Cannot look! *(BUMP! Buster trips backwards and falls helplessly with a Goofy yodel) Entering The Luggage Room *(We went through and entered the luggage conveyor room. Dexter gasps) *Dexter: So that's where. *(We goofy yodel and crash) *Callie: Ow. Stephen Jumps *Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dang, The plane's gonna take off any minute. *Sandy: Don't worry, Stephen. We'll catch you. *(Stephen falls with a goofy holler) *Alvin Seville: Hurry, guys. *(CATCH) *Brittany Miller: Well done, guys. Poor Robin *Courage: And action! *(Robin crashes with a Wilhelm scream and hurts himself) AiAi The Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails Tumbling Down *(AiAi jumps off the tree and lands on the ground) *(Tails and AiAi tumbled down the hill and crashed with a Wilhelm scream. Ed and Eddy laugh) *Edd: Are you proud of yourselves?! *Ed: Oh. *Eddy: Hang in there, Hamlet! *(The Powerpuff Girls laugh. Dexter laughs. Woody laughs. Rocky and Andrina laugh. The kittens laugh. The Raccoons laugh. Courage laughs. Flea laughs. Anais, Darwin, and Gumball laugh. Charles and Mambo laugh. Larry and Otto laugh. Bradley laughs. Cuddles and Giggles laugh) *Jiminy: QUIET!! *Flea: Oh. Sorry. Tumbling Down *(Branch snaps off completely, Tommy and Tallulah Goofy Yodeled) *Little John: Uh-oh. Looks like they're going to bump. *(Thomas went high into the sky) *Lady Kluck: Watch out! *Skippy Rabbit: Down they come. *(CRASH, Wilhelm scream) *Toby Turtle: They're down. SPLAT! *Owen: Going down. *(Andrew looks at the map) *Andrew: Hmm... Now according to the map, we have made it out of the Thorn Forest and into the nice peaceful spot. *(He looks up and gasps. SPLAT, Wilhelm scream) SPLASH! *Tina: He's trying to say that he's in pain and is going to say ouch. *George: That's right. *Reader Rabbit: Uh-oh. *(We plunge down with a goofy holler and splash with a Wilhelm scream) Crashing *(All run in the center and crashed, Wilhelm scream with a large explosion) Tumbling Backward *(Back with us while we are climbing up to the top. Pulling George up to the top. We tumbled backward. Wilhelm scream) Andrew Reverses Backward *Andrew: Okay, Nothing to fear. Just in your head. That's all. Nothing. Nothing at all. (Falls down a hole, Goofy Yodel) Pierre Almost Falls *(Pierre hangs onto the ledge by braking hard when he slides and almost falls with a Goofy Holler) A Cartoon Character's Life Hubie and Rocko Fight *(everyone watches. Hubie and Rocko fight over each other. WHACK, Hubie knocks down Mr. Krabs with a Wilhelm Scream) Runaway Bar *Ferny: Oh no. This isn't good. *Rocky: Whoa! We're going head over head over head! *Andrina: Too fast! *(The place crash, Wilhelm scream. Birds tweet) Poor Buford *(Buford goofy holler when he fall. THUD. Wilhelm scream) Poor Scroop and Isabella *Isabella: Uh-oh. I can't stop now. *(Isabella jumps on a thistle) *Isabella: Oh, if I can reach the other side, I'll be safe! *(Thistle hits Scroop with a Wilhelm scream) *Isabella: (chuckles) That'll show you. *(She keeps running until she comes to the ledge) *Isabella: Oh no. It's a trap. Now what will I do? *(She tries to fly and keeps doing so. Scroop pounces and Isabella gets knocked off the ledge, Goofy yodels) *Scroop: I've won! (laughs) Rain *(Some ran into the shelter house) *Fiona: Let's get going! *(Raindrops hits some of us, Wilhelm scream) Poor Mr. Krabs *(Rocko bumps into Mr. Krabs and sends him flying. Goofy holler and SPLAT!) Poor Isabella *(Griffon swoopes at Isabella) *Isabella: Oh mama. I'm doomed. *(She falls with a goofy holler) Griffon's Coming *(Griffon gets closer) *Amy Fourpaws: He's coming! *Earl: Faster! *Stinky: Full speed! *(We go up and up, Goofy holler) *Andrina: Whee! *(We land in a bush) Poor Magilla *(Next scene) *Vilburt: Action. *(Magilla falls over with a goofy holler) Here Comes Winnie the Pooh Mother's Day *Cuddles: Someone must have cut the wires. *(Slade chuckles and escapes) *Giggles: Who was that? *Toothy: It's going down. *Petunia: Because we're falling. *Willy: That's when they fell down. Right into Mother's Day. *(Goofy holler and crash. We got out with a Wilhelm scream) *Pooh: Hello, Happy Easter. Falling *Penny Ling (Bianca's voice): Help! *Winter: Guys! *(Penny plunges down through the sky, and as Winter does the same, Tongueo dives down and when Rompo leaps down. CATCH and SNATCH) *Steve (Orville's voice): Mayday! Mayday! *Joe: (Wilbur's voice) Passengers remain seated until we have landed. *(Goofy yodel. Delbert landed into a pond with a splash!) Animals, Inc. Poor Tantor *Boy: Oh shoot! It's a monster! *(He screams in a man's voice from The Pink Panther and Tantor screams and backs away) *Boy: Ah, um, help! *(and crashes with a Wilhelm scream) Poor Mike *(Mike falls down the sewer with a Goofy Holler and crashes with a Wilhelm scream) *Mike: Aw great. *(Ed and Eddy laugh) *Edd: Are you proud of yourselves?! Melody's Got Us! *(Melody grabs Andrew's tail): Melody got you. *Henry: Yikes! She's got your tail! And said her name! *(We dragged her back through the door and onto the bed. We crash with a Wilhelm Scream) We Hit A Rock *(We look at a GPS and gasp. We see a rock) *Tigger: Yikes! *(CRASH, Wilhelm scream) Door Falls *Gadget Boy: Melody? *Dim: Ha ha! *Heather: Stop them! *(Dim unhooks the door and we goofy yodel) *Shag: Do something! Poor Bazooka *(Minccino tickles Bazooka, who laughs while dueling. Then Bazooka falls with a Goofy holler, Grabs onto a door, and hangs on tight) Bloopers *(Chair tilts as we fall down, THUD, Wilhelm scream. We laughs at the funny scene. Next scene, Animals came in and walked slowly) Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Simba 2 Girl Mouse *Girl Mouse: Oh! Bug! *(panics, Falls over, THUD, and crashes with a Wilhelm scream) *Charlie: Tallulah, will you marry me? *Servant Dog: Charlie, I need to talk to you. *Charlie: Please marry me. Not yet. I'm busy. *Servant Dog: Oh no, No, No, No! Charlie, You don't under... *(BUMP! Wilhelm scream. Birds tweet) Bird Hits A Tree *(Bird hits a wall with a Wilhelm scream) Luke Hurts Vlad *(Luke smirks and grabs Vlad and throw him to the ground with a THUNK and a Wilhelm scream) Timon Falls *(Timon lights a match to light the TNT but falls with a Wilhelm scream) Jumba Tumbles *(Jumba slips over. Stephen manage to get in with Sandy following. Jumba falls into the moat with a goofy holler and splashes with a Wilhelm scream) Spike Falls *(Spike cuts a circle through the glass then reaches in and grabs the potion before it would have in. Glass breaks and smashes apart. Spike Goofy Yodel and fall down. We catch the potion and save Spike too) Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel is Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure Jackal Smacks Gonzo *(Jackal swings Gonzo into sky, Goofy yodel) Shere Khan Crashes *(Shere Khan came in to attack. Wesley's about to run over Shere Khan, who got out of the way. CRASH, Shere Khan goofy hollers through the sky into the air, Crashes into veggie crates, and spills fruit and vegetables everywhere) Avoiding The Train *(We push Fievel down and we fall off the bridge, Goofy holler) Crashing *(Dumbo crashes into a tent) *Timothy Q. Mouse: Look out, Dumbo! *(CRASH. Wilhelm scream. Wesley sees this and gasps) Poor Wesley *Wesley: Let go! Get off! It hurts! Ah! Ah! Get off! (He crashes into the wall, Wilhelm scream) Oy. Aren't the fireworks lovely today? (sighs and got knocked out) Mojo and Jackal Are Trapped *(The junk pile fell on them, Wilhelm scream) Poor Jack *(But Jack grabs the net handle lifted him into the air and THUD him to the ground with a Wilhelm scream) Poor Fievel *(Fievel charges and got some difficulty doing it with problems occurring. Then he falls down when the trash can landed on him, Wilhelm scream. Birds tweet) Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends in The Last Rainforest: A Tree Falls *(CRASH, Wilhelm scream) Poor Fiver *(Fiver goofy hollers) *Fat Albert: Hey, hey, hey. Fiver's fallen. *(Fiver crashes with a Wilhelm scream) Poor Terrified Fiver *(We came to shore when Fiver plunges down a waterfall by accident with a Goofy holler) Poor Dear Romeo *(Romeo tries to dodge) *Romeo: Oh, this is gonna hurt. *(avoids the obstacles. HIT) *Romeo: Oh no! *Wallace: Oh heck! *(Fiver goofy hollers) Fiver Lands On The Machine *(Fiver landed on the machine, Wilhelm scream) Poor Romeo *(Romeo swoopes along then crashes with a Wilhelm scream) Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet A Pooh in Central Park The Cannonball *(It blasts off, Goofy holler into the sky) Poor Olivia *(Olivia let's go and landed into Fievel's arms with a Goofy yodel. THUNK! Wilhelm scream) Poor Terrified Olivia *(Olivia enters the cave and slides down with a Goofy holler. Bumps into Pooh with a Wilhelm scream) Poor Dear Fievel *(Fievel slides down, Goofy yodel, to the bottom. THUNK! Wilhelm scream) Poor Pooh *Pooh: Oh dear! Now I'm a coward! Must stay away! *(Goofy hollers and Wilhelm screams helplessly. CRASH) We Crash *(Then the dream boat heads to Fievel and Olivia's home as it changes back into a toy boat, We Goofy Yodel) *Monica: In we go! *(We landed into the apartment with a Wilhelm scream) We Crash Again *(Red Deer bumps into the Baddies and we ride along escaping them) *Bigweld: Catch you later, suckers! *(We crashed, Wilhelm scream) Poor Old White Rabbit *(Then Whistle bits White Rabbit's leg. Wilhelm scream) We Hit A Skateboard *(We bumped onto the skateboard with a Wilhelm scream) The Dogs Are Knocked Out *(CRASH, Dogs knocked out with a Wilhelm scream) Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True Poor Servant *Servant: No, No, No, Shy. You don't under... (CRASH, Wilhelm scream) Poor Stephen Again *(Stephen crashes, Wilhelm scream. birds tweet. Fagin and Bubbles gasps) Poor Bubbles *(Bubbles falls down. Ed and Eddy laugh. Bradley covers his eyes, Kessie gasps, Luke covers his ears. Wilhelm scream) Poor Oliver *Oliver: Bubbles! (Jumps down) *(Horse neighs and looks back and gasps. Oliver was hanging onto the tail on the horse. Horse flicked him away, Oliver goofy yodel, crash) *Oliver: Ouch! *(birds tweet) Poor Tails *Tails: Uh oh. (Lands on the gears) Ah! *(spins round, Grabs a seat, and holds on as he tries to hang on) *Tails: Yeow! *(but has problems. Tails almost causes the fairest wheel to get jammed) *Sonic: Tails, what's wrong? *(Fairest speeds backwards fast, Tails goofy yodel) *Knuckles: Uh-oh! *(Amanda facepalms and sighs) *Amanda: Oh, that can't work out fine. Poor Stephen *Stephen: Oh dang. Keep away! (Tries to get away) *(and starts running, But was on top of the fairest wheel going round) *Jimmy: Hey, Look! *Rosie: Up there! *(We looked. Tigger gasps. Pooh and Piglet gasp. Stephen was about to fall. Ed and Eddy scream. Stephen goofy hollers) *Bert Raccoon: Yikes! *(Lands onto the elephant) *Ralph Raccoon: Uh-oh. *Stephen: Oof! *Melissa Raccoon: Oh, what will now happen? Poor Stephen More *(Stephen clings on. Stephen crashes into the peach blossom trees, Wilhelm scream) Elephants Whacks *(Elephants whacks) *Uranus: Oh no! *(Stephen Squirrelsky Wilhelm screams) Animals In Food *(They fell down, Wilhelm scream) *Emerald: Ow... *(Cody looks back and gasps) *Cody: Animals in my baguettes! Pudding *Ann-Marie: Oh boy! Chocolate pudding! (She bumps into Hubert accidentally. Pudding splat onto his head, Ann-Marie gasps in shock We laughs) *Jimmy: Great. Out of chocolate pudding. What Happened To The Music? *Ajax: Tastes good, yes? *Hubert: (laughs) What happen to the music? Everybody dance! *(everyone dances) Puppet Show *(A puppet show was seen playing a show. Kids laugh at the show) Riding An Elephant *Stephen: Oh boy. *(seems confused. Hubert laughs while riding on the elephant) The Brave Little Piglet Poor Bambi *Rocky J. Squirrel: Sorry to burst in like this... *(Bambi slides down and landed on Wall-E and Edd) *Bullwinkle: Ooh! That smarts. *(Squidward vacuums along) *Christian: Squidward, Look out! *Thomas: Take cover! *(Squidward barely vacuumed up Bambi, Wall-E and Edd) *Melody: Phew! That was close. *(CRASH, Wilhelm Scream) *Barbra: Ooh! Not Good Enough Ideas *Rocky: Hey, I got an idea. We can all pile on top of the bed and then Squidward and Big C can push us. *Andrina: That might work if we had someone to pull us. *(We're laying on the bed while Squidward and Big C pushes it so hard. We tumbled down the stairs with a Goofy Yodel and crashed with George's 'Ooh!' from George of the Jungle) *Toadette: No, that can't work. *Rocky: No, No, No. Hey, What about the master's Pogo stick? *Andrina: That should work. *(We're all too heavy to hop on the Pogo stick and tumble backward. CRASH, Wilhelm scream) *Christopher Robin: Oops. *Toad: Nope. *Rocky: No, That's no good. Hey, How about we're in the refrigerator on a skateboard and Big C can pull? *Andrina: It's worth a try. *(We're in the fridge while it's on a skateboard) *Katrina: Careful now. *Wonder Mouse Girl: Steady. *Darby: Keep your eye on the rope. *(Big C pulls carefully) *Tim: Don't let it snap. *Judy: Don't pull hard. *Nick: Pull gently. *Big C: I'm trying. (SNAP) Whoops! *Princess Peach: Oh! *(Fridge tilts and THUNK!) *Princess Daisy: Uh-oh. *(Larry quivers and shakes, due to the ice freezing him) *Yoshi: No. *Owen: You okay, Son? *Priscilla: You must be frozen due to the ice. *(Larry nods) *Callie: You poor boy. *Birdo: Not as we planned. *Rocky: No, No, No. Hey... *Andrina: I know just the plan! *Mushu: (Yosemite Sam's voice) Shut up! Shut it up! *Stephen, Sandy, Andrew and Katrina: (Yosemite Sam's voice) Shut up! *Amy: That's not going to break the ice. *Mushu: Every idea you think just leaves a big mess in this cottage. *Timothy Q. Mouse: Let someone else try. *Amy Rose: Yeah. *Rocky and Andrina: Okay. Sorry. *Harry: It's okay. *(Elvis flies into the sky like a bird in the sky, But bumps into the wall) *Earl: Oops. *(Roddie flies into the sky too like an eagle) *Harry: That should work. *(BUMP) *Johnny Bravo: Oh mama. Fish Falls *Fish: La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la... *(SPLASH. Frogs kicked water in his mouth. SPLAT. Babies laugh. The Powerpuff Girls laugh. Dexter laughs. The Raccoons laugh. Dwarfs laugh. The kittens laugh) *Rocky: Boy, Am I in luck? I think about my laughing place. Yuck-yuck-yuck-yuck-yuck-yuck. *Andrina: Me too. *Both: Everybody's got a laughing place, A laughing place to go-ho-ho, Take a frown, Turn it upside down and you'll find yours, I know-ho-ho. *(The Vultures laugh. Watterson Kids laugh. Courage laughs. Warners laugh. Crash laughs) *Darla: Boy, Am I in luck? *(Charles and Mambo laugh) *Otto: I think about my laughing place. Yuck-yuck-yuck-yuck-yuck-yuck. *(he and Larry laugh) *Kittens: Everybody's got a laughing place, A laughing place to go-ho-ho, Take a frown, Turn it upside down and you'll find yours, I know-ho-ho. *(The Weasels laugh. They calm down and stop to have a rest) Piglet Falls *(Then Piglet was hanging over a tub of water with an electric eel in it as more came out. Piglet was slipping and grabbed on even more But Goofy hollers, SPLASH, Wilhelm scream. THUNDERCLAP. Piglet gasps and awakens) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Huh? (double takes) *Sandy: Are you alright, Piglet? What happened? They Fall *Anderson: Hey, Careful! Watch your tail! Come on, It's smelly! Please! *Bradley: Okay, sorry. *(The plunges down with a Goofy yodel and reach the bottom) *Doc Quackers: We'll catch them. *(We flee. THUMP. SPLAT) *Bambi: Phew. *Inspector Clouseau: Thank heavens you're safe. *Pink Panther: Now stop goofing around, We got to get going. *Commissioner: We've got to find the master. We Fall Into The Garbage *Sheldon: (double takes) What's going on?! Where's Wall-E? Where's Edd and Bambi? *(Goofy holler, Wilhelm scream, BUMP! We all fall and landed into the garbage. with the train following too. Train turns back into a coin, that Lachy puts in his pocket) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Dang it. *Sandy: We've had a long journey on our train that we rode on. Landing On The Converter Belt *Bambi: Look! Look! The master's down there! *Arlene: There he is! *Big C: What? Where? *Streaky: Down there. *Bambi: Maybe he still needs us! *Tail Terrier: Yes, he does. *(We landed on the converter belt, Gut Wrench scream) *Krypto: Oh great. *Brainy: Now we're all stuck. AUTO's Defeat *B2: Are you thinking what I am thinking, B1? *B1: I'm thinking what I am thinking B2. *Deux Deux: We've got to stop AUTO or he'll crush Sheldon! *Ruby: We gotta jam those gears! *Prince Max: Yes, quick! *(Piglet climbs up a pile) *Piglet: Don't worry, guys. I'll stop him. *Sheldon: Amy, Help! Help! *Amy: Sheldon, where are you?! *Sheldon: Amy! *Mr. Squiggles: Hurry, Piglet. We can't Auto crush Sheldon. *(Sheldon gets closer to the crusher as he screams) *Dexter: Piglet, stop the gears rolling, quickly! *(We try pulling the switch, Until SWITCH) *Piglet: Don't worry, guys. I can't miss. *(Bradley covers his eyes. Kessie ducks. Luke hugs into Penny. Alan and Zayne hug each other. Roderick hides in Ellie's shirt. Walter Money shuts the lid. Simon hides. John hides in his dad's baby carrier. Piglet jumps, Gut Wrench scream) *Charlie: I can't watch. If someone doesn't stop AUTO, we'll never see Sheldon again. *(Piglet gets crushed in the gears) *Tallulah Nakey: Don't worry about Piglet. He's doing his thing now. *(The crusher machine goes slower and slower by the minute) *Dan Danger: Keep going, Piglet. *(AUTO was shut off) *Ruthie: You can look now, Charlie. *Debbie: Come on. Work. Kung Fu Owen Poor Owen Falls *(Owen tumbles down the stairs with a Goofy holler. THUD. birds tweet) *Owen: Sorry pop. *Ludwig: Sorry doesn't bake the noodles. And what do you think you were doing up there? Making all that noise? My Tenders! *Yin: Will you hit it already? *Yang: Punch it harder! *Owen: Okay. (Hits it softly) *Bunnie: You call that a hit? *Blossom: Do it again. But harder. *Bubbles: Like a Falcon Punch. *Owen: Okay. (Hits it harder) How's that? (Punch bag bumps into him) Oh! *Buttercup: Ooh! *Callie: Very good. *Deputy Peck: Impressive. *(Owen does some difficult training) *Toby: So easy to be expected. *Owen: Ow! Ow! Ow! That smarts! *Rodney: Not harder at all. *(A swing club hits his face, Goofy holler. WHAM! Owen rolls in a giant bowl) *Cappy: Look at him go. *Rafiki: This'll be easier than I thought. *Fender: Most impressive. *(Owen gets knocked by spiky obstacles and tries to get through them. THUNK) *Owen: Ow! Oh! My tenders. *(rubs his parts. Ed and Eddy laugh) *Edd: Are you proud of yourselves?! *Ed: Oh. *Eddy: Hang on there, Hamlet. *(The Powerpuff Girls laugh. Woody laughs. Dexter laughs. Warners laugh. Courage laughs. Rocky and Andrina laugh. Babies laugh. The Raccoons laugh. Watterson Kids laugh. Larry and Otto laugh. Rusty and Buttons laugh. Toby, Sis, and Tagalong laugh. They calm down and stop to have a rest. Owen gets knocks out more and lands on something. Fire shoots out. POOF!) *Owen: Oh man. How'd I do? *(coughs and splutters) *Rafiki: There is now a Level Zero. *B2: Are you thinking what I'm thinking, B1? *B1: I'm thinking what I'm thinking too, B2. *Both: A Level Zero has arrived. Poor Mouseysqueaky and Saluk Fall *Chief Bogo: Cheer up, Wilbur. It's under control. *(Set off explosives from above, KABOOM!) *Mouseysqueaky: Uh oh. *(ducks. Falling rocks smashes the bridge and breaks it into pieces. They plunge down with a Goofy yodel) Poor Owen *Diesel: Oh boy. Owen's not a good Kung Fu guy, isn't he? *Rafiki: To take his strength and use it against him. (kicks Owen repeatedly in the face, He throw him to the floor again, and grips Owen by the nose) Until he finally falls, or quits. *Aunt Fanny: Ouch. That smarts. *Owen: But a real warrior never quits. Don't worry, Master, I will never quit! *Tia: He's going to be more successful as we expect. *(Whack, Owen Goofy Yodels down the stairs, and crashes, Wilhelm scream) The Heroes Battle Saluk *Kirk: We're getting closer. *Gregory: To see how many other villains will work with Mouseysqueaky and Saluk. *(They came to the bridge to see what was happening. They see Saluk and Mouseysqueaky on the other side waiting for them) *Blossom: It's them. *Bubbles: And who else will be working with them? *(Saluk charges) *Buttercup: Saluk's coming! *Raven: Cut it! *Walter: Got it. *(CHOP. The bridge plunges down. Saluk runs and pounces) *Grumpy: Look out! *Doc: Take cover! *(Raven hits him back) *Bashful: You got him! *(They hold the bridge up) *Sleepy: Just make sure he doesn't reach the top. *Saluk: Where's the Dragon Warrior? *Raven: How do you know you're not looking at her? *Saluk: You think I'm a fool? I know you're not the Dragon Warrior. None of you! *Happy: Who else is with you? *Saluk: I heard how he fell out of the sky on a ball of fire... that he's a warrior unlike anything the world has ever seen. *(Dopey gasps) *Phineas: Owen? *Nia: You guessed it right? *Saluk: So that is his name... Owen. Finally, a worthy opponent. Our battle will be legendary! *Yoses: Looks like more baddies have joined Saluk and Mouseysqueaky to challenge us guys in a duel. *(They start battling with their sabers ignited) *Mouseysqueaky: Here's two, Saluk! (TOSS) *Saluk: Just what I need. Thanks. *(SPARK. CLASH) *Gladys: Take one, Raven. *Raven: Thanks. *(STRIKE) *Tigger: We got to help them. *Jiminy: I hope they'll be okay. *(Bridge boards break off) *Yoses: Whoa! *Sneezy: Dodge! *(PUNCH) *Raven: Oh! *(birds tweet. She's about to get choked, but is saved by the blow getting stopped. Judy kicks Saluk BOP! Raven goofy holler down below. Mordecai swoopes down to catch her and saves her) *(Judy gets strangled): Tigger! *(Tigger gasps. Tigger charges while the bridge still holds up as tight as possible. Tigger whacks him. BOP!) *Mouseysqueaky: You need to do better then that! *(thinks of an idea. Saluk charges like a train) *Kirk: Jiminy, Now! *(Jiminy whips the bridge. WHIP!) *Saluk and Mouseysqueaky: Whoa! *(tumble, Get tied as the bridge falls, and tumbles down) *All: Phew. *(they feel safe, But suddenly feel the ground shaking. They fling safely to the other side of the bridge) *Dwarfs: Uh oh. *Sneezy: That doesn't sound good. *Saluk: Rafiki taught you well... (Strikes Tigger with a loud falcon punch. All gasps in shock) *Saluk: But he didn't teach you everything. *(BOOM! an explosion goes off) The Battle Rages On! *Ren: You'll get him, Owen! *(We ignite our sabers) *Rosie: This means war. *Stimpy: Let's do it. *(Saluk crashes into Owen as they both tumble down the stairs with a Goofy holler. BUMP, THUMP, THUMP, BUMP! THUMP, BUMP, CLANG, CLONK. SNAP, CRACKLE, POP. BUMP, HIT, SIZZLE, BAM, ZAP) *Owen: Oh! *(falls backward) *Saluk: Doh! *(birds tweet. Owen land on a tree and onto the ground that made slingshot back at Saluk, BASH. BUMP!. Our sabers SPARK. CLASH) *Mouseysqueaky: Give it to it, Saluk! Clear him to the brisket! *Owen: Can't touch me! *(Saluk pounces when they tumble down the next stairs with a Gut Wrench scream) *Saluk: The scroll is mine! *Owen: Not yet. *(BOUNCE, BOING, BOINK, POW, BASH, PUNCH, SUBALUWA, CRASH, Wilhelm scream, birds tweet. Owen hits a pot of noodles from nearby. Saluk was gonna get the scroll by running toward it. Owen catches it with a long noodle and pulls it in) *Saluk: Hey! *Owen: Ha-ha! *(They pursuit the scroll and try to catch it. Owen landed on bamboo for stilts to use. We keep dueling Mouseysqueaky with all our might. Owen knocks down some pans by mistake. Saluk was going to get the scroll until a pan covers it around other pans together. Owen shuffles them all together to trick Saluk. Saluk knocks them over) *Owen: Yikes! *(BOOM! Owen tries not to let Saluk get it by fooling him. Scroll rolls through the ground like a rolling pin. Saluk pursuit it and try to stop it. Owen zooms past by fireworks going by. Owen grabs the scroll, Flies off the fireworks, Goofy holler and crashes into a wall. Wilhelm scream. Scroll landed on the roof at the top) *Owen: Oh dear. *(gulps. Climbs up to the top) *Saluk: The scroll has given him power! No! *(SMASH, CRACK, Scroll flies through the sky higher. Owen jumps and grabs it from nearby. Saluk pounces and BOP. BASH. Owen crashes to the ground and Saluk dives down, KABOOM. an explosion goes off) *Owen: Oh. Ow. *(birds tweet) *Saluk: Finally... oh yes... the power of the Dragon Scroll... is... MINE! (Looks at it) It's nothing. *Mouseysqueaky: Nothing?! *(gasps) *Owen: It's okay. I didn't get it the first time either. *(shrugs) *Owen: There is no secret ingredient. It's just you. *(Saluk double takes. Saluk punches him, But Owen laughs crazily. Saluk gasps and keeps punching him, But he laughs more at Saluk) *Owen: Don't. That tickles! I'll pee! Don't do that! (laughs more. Saluk big punches him, But Owen body slammed him back. Falcon Punch. Saluk crashes. Wilhelm scream) *Dwarfs: Hurray! *PPGs: Yay! *(Saluk charges when they kung fu fight together) *Mouseysqueaky: You darn varmints and scoundrels! I'll harm you! *Reader Rabbit: Think you can do it? *(We keeps dueling him with our all might. STOMP) *Saluk: Oh! *Math Rabbit: Too easy. *(Owen did a big chest bump and Saluk crashes into a building) *Tally Cat: Keep doing it! *(Mouseysqueaky swings his saber and clashes it into ours) *Mouseysqueaky: Now I end you! Hiy... *(Drewy screams and squirts ink on his face. SPLAT) *Mouseysqueaky: Ah! My eyes! *(coughs and splutters) *Frankie: Huh? *Olivia: I can't believe it! *Doc: Get him! *(Dwarfs pounces) *Bashful: Got it. *Mouseysqueaky: Hey, Let go of me! *Happy: Never! *Doc: Get him over to a cell! Get him over to a cell! *Sleepy: Got it. *Mouseysqueaky (Grumpy's voice): Let me loose, You fools! Let me loose! *Grumpy: Not a chance, Mouseysqueaky! *Doc: Get him over to it! Come on! Go on! Hurry up! Get him into it! A cell! A cell! No, Don't get exited! Don't! Don't! *Happy: In you go! *(DROP) *Sneezy: There! *(Saluk charges at Owen like a speeding train. Owen prepares to do a big pow for the final blow. BOOM, Saluk Gut Wrench scream into the sky high above And plunges down with a Goofy yodel. THUD. Wilhelm scream) *All: Oh. *Doug: Right on the spot. *Saluk: You... can't defeat me... (pants) you... you're just a big... fat... guy! *(Owen holds his punch by controlling his anger) *Owen: I'm not a big, fat guy... I'm THE big, fat guy! *(gets ready for the final blow) *Saluk: The Wuxi Finger Hold! *(gets an idea) *Owen: Oh, You know this hold. *Saluk: You're bluffing... you're bluffing! Rafiki didn't teach you that! *(Owen scoffs) *Owen: Nope. I figured it out. So... Skadoosh. *(snickers. POOF! like magic. The Furious Five and other people saw this and cheered) Category:Movie-Spoof Travels Category:Scenes with Goofy Hollers Category:Scenes with Goofy Yodels Category:Scenes with Wilhelm Screams Category:Scenes with Gut Wrench Screams Category:Scenes with Falcon Punch Category:Scenes with Subaluwa Category:Scenes with George of the Jungle Yells